Not Today
by misericordia98
Summary: "I knew there was no hope, but I couldn't stop myself." /SI-OC One-shot/
"What are you doing here?" His voice was gravelly. Extinct.

I never thought I'd hear it like that. There was no light in there, at least not the kind of light I knew he possessed. Something stung my chest deeply. The Light bringer had no light left. There was no fire within him, just the opposite, his presence felt ice-cold. As if he didn't want anything to get near him ever again.

"Lucifer..." I was silenced by a thunder, striking the rough ocean. Then another one. It struck the cliff on which we were standing, disintegrating the rocks on small pieces. It was a series of piercing, painful to the senses, powerful thunders that were destroying the ground, leaving it scorched and burned.

Craters filled the meadow now, previously covered with flowers. As for the ones hitting the restless water down, they transformed into whirlwinds, dancing into sinister circles. Black skies were hanging intimidating over us, darkening it so much that it looked like night has fallen sooner that it had to.

"You don't have to do this." I stated firmly, making a step towards him, but he turned sharply and his blazing blue gaze fell on me with all its reprehensible weight.

"Do what?" He narrowed eyes at my figure.

I felt so weak suddenly. His grace. I could feel it radiating with darkness like a strange, dreary halo. Its initial state was fading under his destructive anger.

"Your father loves you so much. Don't let him down again." I begged him.

" I'm not obeying Him." He sneered. "Hell, no."

" Lucifer... please." The closer I stepped to him, the colder it got. Freezing. My fingertips were slowly becoming blue.

" Oh, dear. Worst things always on me." Lucifer withdrew in vexation.

I reached to touch his face and I didn't give up when he withdrew and shifted closer.

"Let me..." I whispered.

His eyes were inflamed, but frigid. There was hatred, wrath and bitterness beyond these ancient depths.

"Let me give you something. A memory." I smiled faintly to him as my body started trembling.

I didn't quite know if it was his power that weakened me or the coldness that emanated from him and suffused through me just like the waves clashed into the rocks somewhere down, pulsing unwelcoming as if he was trying to chase away every bit of warmth and goodness there might have been left in him as an angel. As the one who once brought joy and carried the crown of God's glory.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second." Lucifer raised his hands in self-defense. " Personal space."

I was shaking uncontrollably already.

"Go find a hobby or something." He sighed in irritation and almost turned back around when I made him freeze.

"Lucifer!" I yelled helplessly, trying to outcry the lament of the wind.

He rolled eyes and turned back to me.

"Yeah, okay, ice princess..." He scanned me from head to toe, utterly confused what was this mortal female still doing in his presence. He never understood why I kept following him, even if none of the places he went were not made for a human. A helpless, miserable human. That's what he thought.

"You know I only used you for your... form, don't you?" He folded hands in amusement, readying himself for a drama. A broken heart always was so much fun to watch.

"Before I die..." I started, but the coldness was reaching my bones and the chill crawled under my skin. " I wish to..."

"I don't have all day, you know." He cut me off and after seeing the tormented look in my eyes, he laughed out.

As expected from the devil, he actually enjoyed my suffering. But it didn't matter that I suffered, I had to do it.

I moved closer as I could and surprised him with a kiss. He startled at my reckless actions, but then a mischievous smile changed his features.

" You wanna come home?" His icy breath made me shiver, but I tried to save these incredible seconds. Who would have guessed? I kissed the devil.

" No. I just wanted you to have this." I shifted away from his grip slowly and stepped back, forcing a smile in between the painful cold shivers that were slowly killing me. "To remember what you're destroying. To remember what you were meant to create."

His smile suddenly faded and his blue eyes grew darker.

"If you think I don't know what love is, you are mistaking."

" I know you do. That's why I followed you." I smiled once again, my eyes got teary from the sharp, chilly wind blowing in my direction. " I just sealed my promise."

" I don't need your promise. Weak, pathetic worms like you are making me sick." Lucifer narrowed eyes again.

" Yet I want to kiss you again." My eyes swept off to the ground, sinking in a reverie. "I'm quite the strange worm."

"I never asked you to follow. You are nothing to me!" He stepped to her and a chain-lightning rended and irradiated the skies.

" I'm not afraid of you. It is clear to me that I'll die." I raised my eyes back to him. " I wanted you to know that you are the one to fear. Because you can let yourself be evil until the end of times, knowing that in their end, love will defeat you. Love already defeated you."

My body convulsed and I fell on the ground. Unpleasant chills ran throughout my body. There was not much time left until I wasn't going to feel my limbs. The wind was screaming in my ears, so close to the ground and yet as loud as ever. As if the very ground underneath me was in pain.

I looked up. Gloomy it was, but... it was blue. They say it is the saddest color. I guess that's why I fall in love with it. Glad it is the last color I'll see.

I closed my eyes, feeling the coldness within my body. I could hear the pumping of my heart slow up. The thunders kept echoing, hollow and distant.

There was nothing I could do anymore. I knew death was inevitable the moment he appeared in front of me. I was scared, but then... I saw a glimpse of light in there. Pure, pure light that had been there since he was created. Like a mark that no matter how evil he appeared to be, this light was betraying that, proving that he was a part of heaven once. I knew there was no hope, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Damn you." I suddenly heard an angry voice somewhere near me.

A pair of strong hands lifted me off the ground. It felt... surprisingly warm.

Was I dead now?

"But... how..." I mumbled, trying to open my eyes, but the overwhelming warmth kept me from doing so.

"I'm an archangel, love." I could hear him smirk. "Can do whatever I want."

I didn't really care _why_ , though. _Why_ could wait. At least he wasn't going to destroy everything. Not today.

* * *

 **A/N: Look, I'm not a fan of the devil, but Mark was lovely in that role. I think we won't see him again, though.**

 **Thanks for reading! Have a great day.**


End file.
